The major objectives of the proposed continuation project are: (1) to continue into a fourth and fifth year to test for the presence of trends in psychosocial reaction of the child to cancer and its treatment; (2) to catalog sibling behaviors relative to the cancer and its treatment, both during the course of the illness and after the child's death; and (3) to test specific methods for the reduction of emotional, social, and/or academic dysfunctioning in the child with cancer which may result from the illness and its treatment, so that the child can continue to participate as fully and successfully as possible in family, community, and regular school life. The testing for the presence of possible trends will come from a continued careful and methodic measurement of the child (attitudinal and behavioral components) in response to his environment (personal, familial, and situational). The project will encompass a continued extensive longitudinal series of measure of the children in each age level, in varying circumstances (hospital, out-patient clinic, home and school). Stress will be placed on behavioral elements in day-to-day issues, and both behavioral and attitudinal variables at critical illness points. The study will attempt to differentiate health from unhealthy coping responses in the child. The testing of methods for the reduction of dysfunctioning will be by specific interventions geared to expressed problems on an individual child and family basis. Central problems to be studied are: (1) methods for the reduction of treatment-associated pain, (2) methods for the reduction of school-related problem behaviors, and (3) methods for the reduction of faulty intra-family and child-staff communication.